vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
S-Sha
Summary S-Sha is the Gold Third of Leanbox. She's cool and quiet, and whenever she's asked anything at all, her usual response is, unsurprisingly, "Not interested". Despite this, she holds very deep feelings for her benefactor, E-Sha. Originally, her body belonged to E-Sha, but S-Sha is usually the one in control. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Varies. At least Low 7-B, possibly 5-B with low Faith, Low 2-C at average Faith, 2-C at high Faith Name: S-Sha, E-Sha Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Member of Gold Third Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1. Kept her memories after the hystory of the Hyperdimension was rewritten), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low), Astral Projection, Limited Plot Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (E-Sha put S-Sha's soul in her own body), Mind Manipulation (Can cram multiple cryptic languages into the enemy's mind), Shadow Bind, Duplication of Swords, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, possibly Time Manipulation (One of her sword is said to control time, and is called the "Time-Travelling Sword"), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Elemental attacks. Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Poison and Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Transformation Negation, Poison,Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Equal to the CPUs) | Varies depending on the amount of Faith. At least Small City level+ (Can create this meteor even at her weakest), possibly Planet level with low Faith, Universe level+ at average Faith, Low Multiverse level at high Faith (Equal to the CPUs) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Blanc) | At least Class 5, likely higher (Superior to her base form) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Varies. At least Small City Class+, possibly Planet Class with low Faith, Universal+ at average Faith, Low Multiversal at high Faith Durability: Universe level+ (Equal to the CPUs) | Varies depending on the amount of Faith. At least Small City level+ (Took hits from the CPUs, who have AP comparable to her own), possibly Planet level with low Faith, Universe level+ at average faith, Low Multiverse level at high Faith (Equal to the CPUs) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with her sword, likely several kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Her Crystal Sword Intelligence: High. Came up with the idea of creating the Hyper Share Crystals, which allowed the CPUs to reach their NEXT forms, and realized, together with C-Sha and K-Sha, how the negative energy is the opposite of the Share Energy and deducted that both can nullify each other. Has an in-depth knowledge on crystals. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: EXA_Slash.gif|EXA Slash S-Sha's_Attack.gif|S-Sha's Attack Omnislice_Ver._S.gif|Omnislice Ver. S Omnislice_Ver._S_(var.).gif|Omnislice Ver. S (Variation) *'EXA Slash:' Strikes the target with a blade charged with the power of thunder. *'S-Sha's Attack:' Forces the target to follow a scripted sequence ending with S-Sha slashing the enemy alongside the whole reality specially created for the attack. *'Omnislice Version S:' An ultimate sword dance that releases slices from all directions that are too fast to see. *'Binding:' Support magic that holds the target in place. *'Chancer A:' Confusion magic that crams multiple cryptic langages directly into the enemy's brain. Key: Base | Gold Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Naofumi Iwatani (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Naofumi's Profile (Naofumi had access to his defensive skills but was only Low 2-C, and S-Sha started out in base but was able to go into her gold form at average Faith. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5